


Four Stories

by deathwailart



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathwailart/pseuds/deathwailart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Four short Assassin's Creed stories written a while back.  The rape/non-con references refers to the very last story involving Caterina Sforza & Cesare Borgia</p>
    </blockquote>





	Four Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Four short Assassin's Creed stories written a while back. The rape/non-con references refers to the very last story involving Caterina Sforza & Cesare Borgia

**Desmond/Lucy - bet, chase**

Lucy was never into gambling until she met Desmond and had to weigh the odds and try to bluff her way through with the terrible hand fate had dealt her, just to keep both their heads above the water. But then she's taking risks she never thought she would, not after Subject 16 anyway, and they're running, meeting the others (thank God they're both still alive and fate wasn't about to deal her another terrible blow) and Desmond...Desmond is incredible. He's smiling. He's laughing. His sense of humour actually improves and stops being so self-deprecating all the time. She can hardly believe this is the same person Abstergo kidnapped and held hostage.

She hides her smiles though as he leads the way and then there's the worry she hides. Because she doesn't know everything she could about the Bleeding Effect and like everything else it varies from subject to subject and Desmond joking about it? It scares her. She already feels as though she's having to play catch up to him now when before it was the other way around but this time if she loses him, it's not going to be to the enemy, she's going to lose him to time itself and she can't endure that.

She keeps pace as best she can, sometimes a few steps ahead, others a few steps behind. They just have to get through this and now...now they've really got a chance.  
  
**Shaun/Rebecca - You Don't Know by Milow**

It's hard to fit together all the pieces of their lives when really, they hardly know one another at all because every other day she finds out something new about him and he discovers something about her by accident.

Everything about them is accidental. Her becoming an Assassin and saving him. Him even finding out anything about this secret war while she was off snowboarding and being an adrenaline junkie. She still has dreams but she can't always see them anymore. There's this big black wall in front of her that she can't climb and can't see a way past it and she can't tell Shaun, can't tell Desmond and she doesn't want to tell Lucy because Lucy has to shoulder enough burdens as it is.

And then Shaun comes to her, hands on her shoulders as she works on some coding at her desk, hands gentle at the nape of her neck and he doesn't need to say anything, she just knows that he knows and she smiles, brings up a hand to squeeze his.

"I'm not going anywhere," he reminds her and she nods, not able to reply. Not as if she's going anywhere either.

**Perotto/Lucrezia - sacrifice**

He's sacrificed much in his life. It is the way of an Assassin. To give up all semblance of a normal life, to duck and hide in shadows, to learn all the ways to kill and then slip away from the scene of the crime, to wait for the most opportune moment to take a life. It means not having real friends or real family; only the Brotherhood and as much as he loves them (and truly, he does as much as one so accustomed to loss and death can) they are not his blood. They are not his choice.

Lucrezia...she becomes his choice.

He can't regret what he gives up for her - even his own life - when she has given him so much in return. His son, _their_ son, their blood and their legacy, is alive and well.

He dies smiling.

**Cesare/Caterina - aftermath**

She lied to Ezio and she is not proud of that but she couldn't tell him such things, not with how well she knows him and how he carries his guilt around with him always, holding onto it doggedly. She doesn't blame him - not when tragedy touched him so young (and she remembers the loss of her own father in such a way) - but she will not add to his burden anymore than she has with her capture. She will not tell him of what Cesare did and how she finally couldn't keep in the cries, biting through her lip and then sobbing alone after he was done with her.

It's why she couldn't stay. Why she didn't bring her children to hide with her. She would not have been able to lie to him every day for the rest of his or her life.

She will hate Cesare until the day she dies. Long live the Assassins.


End file.
